I'll Wait for You
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Un mail, et Gôtô se sent étrangement mal. Toute cette folie avait cessé, mais il continuait à prendre des risques inconsidérés, guidé par son "sens de la justice"... Il ne comprenait vraiment rien, ce Flamenco. OS.


Bonjour/bonsoir à vous, chers lecteurs ! Enfin, s'il y en a TwT. Me voilà sur ce fandom dans le cadre de la 79ème nuit du FoF, sur le dernier thème « Route ». Pour une sombre raison, j'ai eu envie d'écrire sur ce fandom, au moins une fois, et là l'occasion s'est présentée !

Je voulais faire quelque chose de plus humoristique… Mais la radio online que j'écoutais en écrivant m'a soudain mis _A Little Pain_ , et…J'ai craqué. PARDON ! (D'ailleurs, écouter la chanson en lisant ce texte pourrait être sympa, si ça vous tente !)

Trêvons de bavardage, voici l'OS. Bonne lecture !

 _Disclaimer : Samurai Flamenco ne m'appartient en rien, à regret…J'aurais aimé un chibi Gôtô, moi qAq !_

* * *

 _I'll Wait for You._

* * *

Ah, que toute cette aventure avait été mouvementée. Après, on dira que c'était la définition même d'aventure, mais il répondrait qu'il ne s'attendait pas un jour à vivre de telles péripéties.

Quand il pensait que tout était parti d'un pervers croisé dans un coin de rue…

Ce gars était quand même pas croyable, avec son rêve de gosse qu'il voulait à tout prix réaliser, et puis finalement il l'avait fait, il y était parvenu. Devenir un super-héros.

Si ça, ce n'était pas la preuve que les rêves pouvaient devenir réalité, si on y mettait assez d'efforts… Même si son rêve à lui, restait irréalisable, quand bien même il vendait son âme au diable pour ça.

Soupirant, il s'étira, faisant glisser la chaise à roulette sur laquelle il était assis, et attirant l'attention de son supérieur dans le même temps.

« Gôtô, tu devrais rentrer chez toi dormir, tu as fini tes heures. »

« Ah, oui. Désolé de partir devant ! »

« Passe une bonne soirée ! »

Se levant, il enfila sa veste et se rendit chez lui. Tout était bien calme ces derniers temps. Les criminels ne se tenaient pas plus à carreau qu'avant, même s'ils se montraient moins, et il recevait toujours autant de déclarations de perte de porte-monnaie et d'avis de recherche de chiens perdus. Bref, la routine à laquelle il était habitué, avant l'arrivée de Masayoshi.

D'ailleurs, il entendit son portable vibrer. Il se demanda naïvement si c'était sa petite copine, sachant pertinemment que non, et ouvrit le clapet.

C'était un message de Masayoshi.

Pardon, de Flamenco.

Après tout, il était mondialement connu à présent.

" _Bonsoir, Gôtô-san ! C'était pour prévenir que je m'en vais en voyage demain matin. Le devoir m'appelle !_ "

Attendez, quoi ? Partir, partir où ? Pourquoi faire ? "Le devoir m'appelle", voulait-il dire qu'il y allait pour sauver quelqu'un ? Sautant de son lit, il alluma la télévision sur les infos. Visiblement aucune apparition étrange, pas de breaking news… Il se connecta rapidement sur son ordinateur mais ne vit rien non plus… Mais alors, quel devoir l'appelait ?

Se rasseyant, il se prit le visage à deux mains.

Et puis pourquoi il s'inquiétait comme ça, lui ?

 **oOXxXOo**

Comme il s'y serait attendu après avoir envoyé son mail, Hazama vit Gôto-san se pointer devant chez lui aux aurores, attendant qu'il se montre. Prêt, le châtain quitta son appartement à la hâte et se retrouva vite devant le policier.

« Bonjour, Gôtô-san ! » Fit-il, tout sourire.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu souris comme un crétin ? Et c'est quoi ce mail hyper chelou ? »

« Hein ? Chelou ? » Il cligna des yeux. Que voulait dire le brun ? Ce dernier se frappa le front.

« Oui, chelou. On envoie pas un mail comme ça pour prévenir d'un d »part le lendemain sans même préciser vers où, pour quelle raison et pour combien de temps ! »

« Mais, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir demandé par mail hier, directement ? »

« Rah, ferme-là ! »

Masayoshi ne comprenait pas vraiment… Mais le taxi venait d'arriver, il fit signe à son ami de monter, tandis qu'il chargeait ses bagages dans le coffre.

« Alors ? Ou est-ce que tu vas avec autant d'affaires ? »

« Oh, ne vous méprenez pas, c'est mon matériel de combat ! »

« Donc tu vas bien en tant que super héros. »

« Hein ? » Le brun détourna le regard, observant le paysage défiler.

« Tu as dis dans ton message que le devoir t'appelait. C'était bien pour ça, après tout. »

Pourquoi avait-il cette terrible sensation au fond de la gorge ? Ce n'était pas la première fois après tout, pourquoi cette fois-là ? Qu'y avait-il de différent ?

« Gôtô-san ? » S'inquiéta le châtain. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi renfermé e grognon, il n'aurait pu dire la raison d'un tel état, mais l aurait aimé le savoir…

Le reste de la route en taxi se fit dans un étonnant silence, aucun n'osant reprendre la parole, dans une ambiance inexplicablement tendue.

Ils quittèrent le véhicule une fois arrivés à l'aéroport et le moment d'embarquer arrivant, le super-héros se leva, sans trouver quoi dire, lorsque la voix du brun résonna.

« N'y vas pas. »

« Quoi ? »

« N'y va pas. Refuse. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ? Gôtô-san ? Je suis l'ami de la Justice ! »

« Et la Justice peut se faire sans toi ! Tu n'as pas besoin de risquer ta vie à chaque fois que l'occasion se présente ! »

« Gôtô-san… » Ce dernier c'était relevé, l'observant droit dans les yeux. Ces mêmes yeux qu'il avait lorsqu'il lui criait dessus de ne pas faire de choses insensées. Il sentit son cœur se serrer et sourit.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour moi, merci. »

Cette affirmation désarçonna le policier, mais il se reprit vite.

« Je suis juste en train de te dire que… »

« Que je prends trop de risques, mais c'est une preuve que vous tenez à moi. Malgré mes principes, j'en dirais peut-être autant si nos rôles étaient inversés. »

« …Crétin ! »

« Je dois y aller. »

« Attends ! »

« Mon avion va partir, Gôtô-san. »

« Je t'ai dis de ne pas le prendre ! »

« Je dois le prendre, pour la Justice, Gôtô-san. Ne la protégez-vous pas, aussi ? Vous portez une arme, vous allez sur le terrain en cas de problème. Vous aussi vous prenez des risques. » Le brun se tut, le châtain sourit encore un peu plus.

« Je reviendrais. »

« Ne fais pas de promesse insensée… »

« Je reviendrais, pour sûr, Gôtô-san. Je ne vous abandonnerais pas. »

Leurs regards se croisèrent, s'accrochèrent. Avant qu'Hazama ne les ferme, s'exclamant.

« Et quand je reviendrais, on se mariera ! N'est-ce pas, Gôtô-san ? » Il entama sa marche, commença à s'éloigner, se mit en route.

« Pervers… »

Gôtô espéra de tout cœur le revoir faire la route inverse, dans peu de temps.

« A bientôt ! »

« A bientôt… Je t'attendrais. »

* * *

Fini ! *Larme à l'oeil* je trouve la relation entre Masayoshi et Gôtô tellement… Pure et sincère (sans forcément verser dans l'amour, je concède que c'est plus complexe que ça), que je craque à chaque fois ! J'adore voir à quel point ils tiennent l'un à l'autre.

Bref ! Vous avez aimé ? Non ? Laissez une petite trace de votre lecture, s'il vous plait ! Faites-le pour la Justice !

 _Nataku Makuraka, Hérissonne RedBullisée de Service._


End file.
